Frozen: A Negaverse Spin
by Cheycartoongirl8
Summary: A Darkwing Duck Negaverse twist on the movie Frozen! Co-written with my friend Hardrock21. Elmo Sputterspark has trouble containing his powers, and when his powers are discovered he flees in fear. Drake leaves to find him and bring him home along with a help of a musician/cartel worker, a weasel and a robot, they go to bring him home.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a parody of the new movie Frozen. Some events have been changed a little, as well as some of the lyrics. This has been co-written with my friend Hardrock21. This is set in the Negaverse. So enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1

Life could be unpredictable, unimaginable, and yet it could have many twists and turns. One person's achievements can be another person's demise. Yet for some reason love always seems to be a factor that everyone turns to. Some in the point, can be eaten with fear and refuse or swallowed that they cannot be able to see it. This story reflects that. Here it takes place in a universe so dark and so twisted that people have named it, the Negaverse...

A place of corruption. A place where the victims are the ones cause pain. Where the good, become the wicked. Where the innocent fear to in that mindset, two young boys, a tall rat and a shorter duck, who show such promise has their future set out. The young duck, who was no more than five, had already lost his beloved parents to a fiendish organization, one murdered and the other forced to serve. Being abandoned, the boy was sent to the orphanage where he was adopted by a wealthly cartel drug seller and his wife. The boy's name? Drake Mallard.

Life with the cartel was harsh and inhospitable. While he was still young, Drake had witnessed unspeakable acts of torture and horror. Knowing full well, that some day he too would have to commit such vile acts has shown some potential, still being young, he still has managed to keep an innocent act to him. He had a simple nerdy streak to him, yet kept it lock inside. He often dreamed about flying, thinking of the many aspects that could take place. And while doing that, he kept a close watch on his new adoptive parents, learning and observing on what his life would be like. Yet as his new parents were cruel to their workers, they were quite gently and loving to their two boys.

His adoptive brother had grown up in the same environment. Witnessed the same things. Even though these acts affected him harshly, he wouldn't show it. He refused to show sadness or fear in the face of the evil he witnessed. At least not to those close to he kept a watchful eye over his new little brother. Only being a year older, he had already taken the responsibility of watching over him and protecting him from harm's way. The young rat, Elmo Sputterspark, had a powerful secret, one his family has kept hidden. He had the power to control electricity.

When he had first discovered this ability, it had filled him with deadly trepidation. The first time he had used it, he had started a fire that destroyed a large amount of valuable product. The fire had been blamed on a worker had a record for being careless. This event led to an unfortunate and agonizing execution had realize then that he had to be more careful. His parents knew that he had learn and to watch more carefully on what he does with it. However Drake was fascinated with it. The two boys already being incredibly close as the moment young Drake was adopted they had many opportunities to create many devices that could be powered by his their plans didn't always work. Sometimes all they ended up doing was breaking the stuff they created. Disheartening, but it kept them motivated. At times however they did come up with some creations that not only worked, but worked better than how they expected.

And that is only the beginning...

* * *

In the drug ring a young Irish setter girl was watching the operation. She loved watching them work, and it filled her heart with excitement on how things worked. The workers kept going, barreling noticing her and her friend, a weasel with a scar on it's left eye and it's right ear half bitten off. The young girl jumped down off some crates and went to help out.

What do you think you are doing little girl?" asked the foreman in charge when he first noticed her.

"Helping out," she replied, as her weasel popped out of her hair, which was being held with two pigtails with skull bows. Her brown eyes glimmered with excitement.

The foreman laughed and said, "Warehouses are no place for little girls. You have not the strength to assist with the moving or storing. Go home child."

The girl huffed. Her face scrunched in disappointment. Yet she was not the type to give up so easily. She walked over and grabbed a bag that one-fourth her side and moved it to the other side as quick as she could. Before long the workers had started humming a tune as they wasn't common for them to sing. Mostly since it was considered a distraction from work. But at times they slipped out. And this was one of those times.

"~Born of cold and winter air and mountain rain combining. This icy force both foul and fair has a frozen heart worth mining.~"

Sounds of the forklifts moving and bags of drugs lifted into those carts sounded.

"~So cut through the heart, cold and clear strike for love and strike for fear see the beauty, sharp and sheer. Split the ice apart and break the frozen heart (hup! ho!) Watch your step! Let it go! Hup! Ho! Watch your step! Let it go!~"

The carts were each monitored by a number of workers who then checked their numbers over and over again. Purely out of fear that any slip ups can cost them their life. As they'd seen time and time again.

"~Beautiful!~" One remarked.

"~Powerful!~" another commented.

The girl giggled as she pushed a cart, her weasel riding on the bag on top of it.

"~Dangerous!~" One replied as he dodged a crate heading towards his head.

"~Ice has a magic, can't be controlled.~"

The men pushing the carts moved towards trucks getting ready haul them out. Some had to stop seeing as some product would fall out.

"~Stronger than one! Stronger than ten!~" sand some of the cart workers

"~Stronger than a hundred men!~" sang everyone in the entire room.

The girl watched in wide-eyed amazement. She looked at her weasel that was perched on her shoulder. They smiled at each other and looked back at the scenery.

"~Born of cold and winter air and mountain rain combining. This icy force both foul and fair has a frozen heart worth mining.~"

As the workers started heading out. The girl scrambled and followed. Doing as much as she can to one day be part of this business.

"~So cut through the heart, cold and clear, strike for love and strike for fear. There's beauty and there's danger here; split the ice apart. Beware the frozen heart.~"

The doors to the trucks slammed shut as they started up and then drove off. The girl rode on the back of one, before jumping off in the woods near the bridge. She smiled as she watched the workers go then scurried into the woods. She turned towards her weasel companion and said, "That was so much fun. I know I can prove to them that I can help them. So what do ya say? Same time tomorrow?"

* * *

Back in the city, night has well cloaked. People sleeping with such depth that sounds of sirens or gunshots was not heard. In the sky the Aruroa lights were being displayed. In a Mansion, Drake woke to the lights of the phenomenon and smiled. He got up and went over to the bed of his older brother, who he was sharing the room with. He nudged him, hoping to wake him even though he knew he would get smacked for doing it.

"Elmo wake up! The sky is awake and dancing! Get up!"

Elmo swatted his hand and barely missed Drake's head.

"Go back to bed twerp. I'm sleeping," Elmo said and lied back down.

But Drake wasn't ready to give up.

"Please Elmo? Do the thing with the electricity! The sky is up! We can't miss this opportunity!" the duckling begged, climbing onto the bed and lifting his older brother's unruly hair out of his eyes.

The rat groaned and sat up. "Fine! We'll play for a little bit, then we're going back to bed."

"You're the best El!" Drake smiled. Drake couldn't help but wrap his arms around his brother, but Elmo just grabbed the boy's wrists and pulled them off.

"Don't do that. Okay?" Elmo said.

Drake frowned and said, "Okay."

Elmo then smiled and rubbed the top of the younger boys head.

"Come on. Let's go have some fun." Elmo said.

The two boys started playing. Elmo started setting off his sparks in the form of fireworks, catching his younger brother's excitement. Drake went around wanting to capture some of the sparks but dared not. Elmo chuckled as he pulled out a small robot and let a little spark go through it, but enough to give it power.

"Hi Drake I'm Brightra! And I like electric hugs!"

The two boys laughed. Drake laughed some more and asked, "Say Elmo. Do you ever think that you could create a... you know?"

"A what?" Elmo asked impatiently.

"An actual lightning bolt. All you ever to are sparks and energy transfers. We've never seen you do an actual bolt. It doesn't even have to be a big one. Just something impressive," Drake finished.

Elmo shrugged and said, "I don't know. But we really shouldn't. There's no telling how dangerous it could be."

Drake looked at him with innocent eyes.

"Could you? Try it out! It might work!"

Elmo just couldn't say no to Drake when he pulled this stunt, so he gathered some energy into his body and shot out a small bolt that did hardly anything.

Drake groaned and said, "Come on Elmo. You can do better than that."

"Give me a break! I'm the one with the power!" he growled at his younger brother.

He gathered more energy, trying his best and sent a bolt larger than the first out of his hand. The small duck whooped quietly, making sure not to disturb their parents, who was a few doors down.

"Now that's more like it! Do it again!"

"Okay. Here we go," Elmo said and launched a still small, but bigger bolt out of his hands.

Except what he didn't realize is that his little brother had accidently jumped into the path of the bolt. Before he realized what happened, the small duckling's body was crumbled against the ground. Elmo gasped and ran over, picking his head up with his hands and onto his lap. He looked him over for injuries but didn't see any, begging silently that he would be alright. Yet, one could mistake that young boy was sleeping. A strand of his white ruffle of hair feathers turned black.

"Oh no. I'm sorry bro, but we need to get help. MOM! DAD! DRAKE'S BEEN HURT!" Elmo called out.

His breath quickened and before he could register was happening, he was crying. He held the duck tighter. Fear was coursing his veins, as if the electricity was hardening his body. The crackling noise of sparks going forming gave way to the room. Elmo didn't noticed. His focus was all on the young duckling his arms. Before he knew it, the doors burst open as their parents rushed in along with a couple of servants who had just happened to be awake at the time. The first thing anyone noticed was the smell of burning feathers in the room. Followed by the sight of the two boys on the floor. One seemed to be unconcious and the other held the smaller one and was crying at the same time.

"Elmo what have you done? This has gotten out of hand!" his father scowled.

Elmo looked down at his hand, knowing very well that it was fault that committed something that was like a sin. The mother gasped in horror as she went over and cradled her youngest in her arms. "He's burning up..."

"I-It was an accident," Elmo sobbed, letting the tears stream down, "I'm sorry Drake..."

He felt a smack at the back of his head and his father said, "You can be sorry later. Right now we have to help your brother."

"But how?" asked Elmo.

Without a word the father turned and headed out the door, the rest of the family following after him in a race against time. They fled through what seemed like an endless amount of hallways through the mansion before skidding into the library. The cartel king hurriedly skimmed through their collection and finally pulled one off the self and looked over the pages. Within he pulled out a withered rustic map with an ancient language written on it.

He shoved the parchment into his coat pocket and nodded to his family in reassurance. "We must leave now if we want to save Drake."

The family headed down to their garage where their chauffer was ready with their vehicle. The drug lord dismissed him and said that he would drive himself. The family piled in and they were off in no time family headed down to their garage where their chauffer was ready with their vehicle. The drug lord dismissed him and said that he would drive himself. The family piled in and they were off in no time flat.

As they left for their journey, Elmo wrapped his arms around his legs. He feared what was await for them and bit his lip nervously. He glanced over at Drake, who was still unconscious and his body shaking with shivers. Elmo very much wished to hold him, and whisper promises to never hurt him. This was the first time his gift has betrayed him and he was certainly paying the price for it. Even though their father had scolded Elmo harshly, he was truly worried for both of his sons. Worried for Drake because of his injury and worried for Elmo because of his ability. Before all Elmo had done was mild mischief or experimenting his powers. But now? This was the first time either of the boys have been hurt. Elmo's abilities had never been this strong before. Who knew how bad it could get?

As the car droved across the bridge and near the woods, Elmo caught sight of a shadow. For a brief moment he could've sworn the small figure was almost ran over, with striking reddish brown hair. He looked again to confirm his sight but saw nothing. They parked off the road and moved into a small clearing surrounded by trees and large rocks. Elmo hugged his father's leg as his mother hugged the sleeping Drake close. They walked into the middle of the clearing, and Elmo waited for a miracle to happen.

"What are we waiting for?" Elmo asked his father.

His father got down to one knee and shushed the boy.

"We're waiting for them. Be patient," his father answered.

"But dad I-"

"Hush, now," the drug lord cooed gently, kneeling down to his level for but a moment. "We will discuss your powers later. For now just pray that the ones that can save Drake will truly appear."

As soon as he had said that, there came the sound of footsteps. They seemed to be coming from every direction, which frightened young Elmo. But his father merely released a sigh of relief.

"Thank goodness. They are here," his father said.

Suddenly the rocks started to roll. A slight tremor passed under their feet, and a rock near Elmo's foot seemingly became a gray, moss-covered creature. He jumped back with a yelp but his fear soon subsided when the troll-creature looked back at him with innocent, worried round eyes. Soon all the rocks around them formed into similar looking trolls and they all examined the family in curiosity and concern.

Elmo's father kneeled down to them and said, "Thank goodness you are here, I didn't know what else to do. Is Grand Pabbie here? We need him, it's urgent."

Another troll looked at the back and called out in a distinct female voice.

"Pabbie!"

Tumbling though the newly crowd of trolls, one more rock rolled to the front of the cartel king. It unrolls itself and reveals a new, older looking troll with eyes that held wisdom beyond any of his family members. With furrowed eyes, he asked, "You're Kevin Sputterspark? The Cartel Lord are you not?"

"Indeed I am." Mr. Sputterspark replied.

"What brings you to the Valley of the Living Rocks?"

Mr. Sputterspark's wife came forward with the unconscious Drake still in her arms and brought him down to Pabbie. Pabbie examined the boy and tsked.

"My oh my. And what caused this?" inquired Pabbie.

Elmo approached him and said, "I did it. With my lightning."

"Born or cursed?" the old troll asked.

"Born." the drug lord answered, placing a hand on his son's shoulder, which the young boy grasped for support.

"Your son has been struck with a great magic in the head." The elder replied with half relief, "I am able to save your son. You are very fortunate that it was the head and not the heart. The head is much safer and easier." With a wave of his hand, he extracted Elmo's bolt that was imbedded in Drake's head, which was illuminated with a blue light, that hovered in the trolls hand. Drake's lips formed into a peaceful smile. Elmo felt a wave of gratitude overcome is entire being. The king and queen of the drug distribute seemed more relived to know that their youngest son would be alright, but the troll halted their newborn happiness once more. His ancient eyes on Elmo. "Your son's magic is a gift and will blossom into a magic with great beauty and wonder in it. But with the wonder, will come great fear, which will transform your son into a something far more dangerous than anything that could be imagined."

"So what should we do?" asked Mrs. Sputterspark.

Before Pabbie could answer, Mr. Sputterspark stepped in.

"We'll have to find what he can do. There's no telling what my enemies could do if they found out," he said.

"And the plan?" asked Pabbie.

The two adults could not come up with an answer. Suddenly an image appeared in the sky, an older man, namely Elmo was engraved. A calm blue light was surrounding the older Elmo. But soon after, everything turned into an ominous red tones and screamed warnings to the present Elmo. He cowered in awe at himself. Was that truly his future?

"I shall take the memories of Elmo's powers from Drake's mind." Pabbie made unique movements with his hand with the power that struck Drake. Images of Drake and Elmo playing together with his powers were soon turned into regular days of experimenting with fireworks. These all flashed in front of Elmo's eyes, confusing him. "The memories of your powers will disappear, but the fun will remain."

"So...he won't remember that I have powers."

The ancient troll placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'm afraid not son."

Elmo looked down in regret, but his father placed a reassuring hand on the boys shoulder and gave him a rare smile. Though he could tell that the smile had grief and regret in it as well.

"It's for the best son," his father replied.

The realization of the truth dawn on the boy: never again would Elmo be able to go near his precious brother. His fingers curled in, trying to restrain the surge of magic that coursed through his hands. The panic only made it worst; never had Elmo feel such distress. He began to think on how his life would be with eternal suffering he would go through...without seeing Drake anymore or having any outside interaction.

"We'll help him control his powers," the cartel king replied gravely, "Rest assured, Elmo will conceal his magic."

Pabbie stared and asked, "How do you wish to proceed."

The drug lord sighed and said, "Reduce the staff and keep the mansion shut up. The truth about his powers must not go beyond the mansion walls."

Elmo gripped his father's coat, knowing very well what was to come next. It was the only solution the two knew would permentaly protect the cartel kingdom, and Drake, from his powers.

With a heavy heart, the king of drugs, who also happened to be the mayor of St. Canards declared his proclamation, "The gates of the St. Canard shall remained closed forever."


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the new chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2

Months went by and Elmo's things were moved into a different room a few hallways down. Drake sighed in sadness, wondering why his brother moved out so suddenly. He felt so lonely. He jumped off the bed and went over to the his brother's door and knocked on it.

"Elmo?" He called. "~Do you wanna build a robot? Come on lets go and play!~" He bend over to look at the crack at the bottom of the door, hoping to see his brother. "~ I never see you anymore. Come out the door, it's like you've gone away-" He sat on his rear, waiting for him.

Elmo sat in the room by himself. Just sending at a few sparks and looking sadly back at the door. Wanting to let his brother in.

"~We used to be best buddies and now we're not. I wish you would tell me why!~" he tried to peak into the key hole. "~Do you wanna build a robot? It doesn't have to be a robot.~"

Elmo clenched his hands. "Go away Drake!"

Drake frowned sadly. "~Okay bye...~" he replied as he walked off.

Elmo went back to sulking when he accidently let out a bigger bolt without even realizing it.

"Oh no," he muttered to himself.

A few short years later a slightly older Drake, now wearing a black long sleeve shirt knocked on the door. His voice on the edge of hitting puberty. His eyes shinning in excitement. Maybe this would be the day that Elmo would come out and play with him!

"~Do you wanna build a robot? Or ride our bikes around the halls?~" He balanced on top of his head. "~I think some company is overdue, I started talking to the pictures on the wall!" he jumped off the couch and pointed clicked his tongue and gave an impersonating of a gun with this finger and thumb. "Hang in there Joan." He sighed as he laid on the ground, his feet resting on the grandfather clock, watching the pendulum moving back and forth. "~It gets a little lonely all these empty rooms, just watching the hours tick by-  
(Tic-Tock, Tic-Tock, Tic-Tock, Tic-Tock, Tic-Tock)."

Elmo was panicking in his room. His electricity becoming more powerful. His parents were in his room, trying to calm down.

"It's getting worst!"

"It'll be okay," his father tried to sooth, taking a step closer.

"No!" Elmo exclaimed, moving away from his parents, arms tucked to his chest. "I don't wanna hurt you..."

The parent's at a loss resorted to a more desperate measure. They gave the boy rubber gloves in the hopes that this could prevent any further incidents. Life threatening or otherwise.

"Here, the gloves with help. Conceal..."

"Don't feel." The father and son finished together.

"That's my boy," he replied with a small smile.

Years passed and the boys grew into fine teenagers. Drake, now wearing a red shirt with a loose collar and a leather jacket went passed his brother's room, stopped for a moment, decided whether or not if he should knock, but decided to not and walked off with a sad expression. Before long the parents had to go on a trip. Meeting their sons separately about the departure to exchange good-byes.

"Have fun." Drake smiled, as he gave his mother a hug.

"Do you have to go?" Elmo asked, know where his long mullet like hair in a ponytail, along with a clean white shirt and a black business suit that appealed somewhat similar to his father's.

"You'll be fine." Mr. Sputterspark encouraged.

Mrs. Sputterspark gave her eldest son a hug a hug and said, "We'll be back in a week. Until then be careful and be safe."

Elmo nodded and said, "Okay mom."

Mr. Sputterspark and his wife left the main room with their bags and walked down to their yacht docked on their private dock. As their trip took off a terrible storm came across the ocean, shipwrecking the yacht and killing the parents. The town was devastated and the servants placed a black veil over the picture of the former mayor and his wife. Everyone was dressed in black as the funeral took place, all in silence. Drake wondered the hall, dressed in a black suit and cape. He went over and knocked on his brother's door.

"Elmo?" he called out quietly. "~Please, I know you're in there. People have been asking where you've been. They say "have courage", and I'm trying to I'm right out here for you, just let me in. We only have each other. It's just you and me, what are we gonna do?~" he looked down sadly. "~Do you wanna build a robot?~"

He slumped onto the ground. Elmo was on the other side of the door, hugging his knees with a forlorn look on his face. His entire room covered with soot that had been charred by his powers. He buried his head in his knees, wallowing in grief. The remaining servants did not dare bother Elmo anymore after that. They always waited for him to answer them first. Their father's will stated that Elmo as the eldest would inherit the family business, but that he must be at the age of 21 first. That was a full 3 years from now. Until then, the business would have to sustain itself.

For those 3 years he had kept himself busy with his family duties, trying to keep up the image, while still trying to hide his powers from everyone. He tried harder to make sure that his brother would not stumble upon him and kept himself distant by working as much as he could. Until such time the day had started slowing arriving.

* * *

- 3 years later-

The day of Elmo's coming of age had finally arrived and Drake was excited about it. For the first time in years, he would get to see his older brother again. At the very least, he was hoping that they could renew the days that they used to live. All the fun that they used to woke with the sun shining on his face. He yawned and frowned at the disturbance. He opened an eye and growled at the obtrusion before he suddenly sat up fully awake and smiled. Today was the day! It was Elmo's coronation to get the family business! He jumped out of bed and quickly changed out of his sleep wear, which was a black tanktop and a his skull boxers.

Since it was a special occasion kind of day, he started reaching for his business attire but pulled back when he remembered it was set for later that day. So instead he reached for sleeveless red shirt and camo cargo pants. Many may not have agreed with Drakes casual attire, but Drake could care less. He'd rather die than wear common "rich man" clothes. It's just who he was.

He ran out of his room, excitement coursing through his veins. He grabbed hold of a female servant's arm, who nearly dropped the amount of food that was in her hands. He took no notice only to proclaim happily, "It's coronation day!"

Drake landed in front of a couple of servants and said, "Didn't you guys hear? It's coronation day."

As he ran out, the servants merely rolled their eyes. Drake ran into the gallery and went to the picture of Joan and stared friendly like at her.

"Joan, you've been a good friend all these years. But now that the big day is here, I may finally have my brother back. I'll never forget the good times Joan. I hope you remember too," Drake said the inanimate painting.

He took off running once again. This was going to be so exciting! They could finally talk and hangout and they would finally get to meet people that weren't living in the mansion!

"~The window is open, so's that door. I didn't know they did that anymore. Who knew we owned eight thousand salad plates?~" He asked as a servant walked by with plates stacked high. "~For years I've roamed these empty halls. Why have a ballroom with no balls? Finally they're opening up the gates!~" He pushed the shatters of the windows opened, looking down at the people coming in.

The people were many. Characters of many species and races. What he did not see at first was a young Irish Setter and her weasel companion who were preoccupied elsewhere so we'll get to them soon enough.

"~There'll be actual real live people. It'll be totally strange. But wow, am I so ready for this change?~ He took off skipping down the hall. Feeling so relived that he won't be alone anymore. "~'Cause for the first time in forever. There'll be music, there'll be light. For the first time in forever. I'll be dancing through the night~"

Those words were odd, since he didn't even know how to dance, but it wasn't going to stop him from enjoying himself.

~"Don't know if I'm elated or gassy But I'm somewhere in that zone!~ He let out a small belch and said, "Maybe gas was part of it." "Cause for the first time in forever I won't be alone."~

The servants were busy cleaning as Drake went past them. Some didn't even look to him, indicating that this was a common thing for them.

"I can't wait to meet everyone!" He replied to himself. He gasped. "What if I meet... the one?"

An image of a girl coming up to him and them falling for each other fell into his mind.

"~Tonight imagine me gowned and all. Fetchingly chilled against the wall. The picture of sophisticated grace. Ooh! I suddenly see her standing there.~" He acted like he was associating with a bust of a female woman. "~A beautiful stranger, tall and fair. I wanna stuff some chocolate in my face!~" He turned and stuffed some of the chocolate sweets in his mouth.

"Save some for tonight," a voice shouted out.

At that Drake pretended to walk away, but once he was sure that no one was watching him, he snatched another chocolate and ran off like the wind. Only for the voice to shout once again.

"I saw that!" it said.

He skidded into another room. Then casually slide up to another bust, acting like he was socializing with it. "~But then we laugh and talk all evening, which is totally bizarre! Nothing like the life I've led so far!~"

He spun around as he walked through the hall. Knowing that he won't be invisible any longer.

"~For the first time in forever, there'll be magic, there'll be fun! For the first time in forever I could be noticed by someone!~"

"Don't we notice you all the time," asked a servant.

"You're just the help. You don't count," Drake said and continued on.

The servant stood there feeling a little offended.

"Urg kids!" the servant scoffed and went back to prepare for the day.

"~And I know it is totally crazy, to dream I'd find romance.~" He jumped off the couch and posed next to a picture. "~But for the first time in forever at least I've got a chance.~"

Elmo was in his room looking down at the scene. He observed the people coming in.

"~Don't let them in, don't let them see. Be the bad boy you always have to be,~" He went over to a desk, removed his cloves and picked up a small ceramic chest and a long candle stick."~Conceal, don't feel, put on a show.~" He looked down and saw that his powers started charring the items in his hands. He sat them down and placed his gloves back on. "~Make one wrong move and everyone will know~"

He focused and tried to remain calm. He also kept reminding himself that the future of his families business was at stake. And that if he screwed this up, it would mean disaster. Not to mention it could bring about deadly backlash against him and the rest of his family and business. There was no way he was going to let that happen. So he sucked up his courage and pulled away from the window.

"~But it's only for today,~" he told himself.

"~It's only for today,~" Drake echoed moving toward the doors of the Mansion.

"~It's agony to wait,~" the heir shuddered.

"~It's agony to wait!~" the younger sibling exclaimed as he waited for the doors to open.

One of the servants stood idly by with his nerves running wild. Invited to this special occasion were the leaders of a number of cartels. And for those that couldn't make it, they sent their children instead. And a number of them were as vicious as their parents. He was in the same hot water as the brothers were.

Elmo opened the door to his chambers, his face etched in determination. Several servants were standing on each side of the hallway waiting for him. "~Tell the doorman to open up...the gates!~"

"~The gates~" Drake smiled as he walked out, moving past the people that was coming in.

"~For the first time in forever"~ Drake sand once more as he went past the people who walked past him and into the mansion.

He was so deep into his singing, that he just narrowly missed stepping on a little boy who had tripped and fallen over, only to be picked back up by his mother.

She glared at Drake and said, "If he wasn't in the cartel, I'd have some choice words for him."

Elmo walked down the hall, keeping a recluse composer as he made his way to the doors. "~Don't let them in, don't let them see,~" he told himself.

Drake stood on top of the wall, hanging onto a light post as he looked at the sky. "~ I'm getting what I'm dreaming of!~

Elmo kept lecturing himself, not wanting to ruining his first impression and ruin his family's name. He couldn't mess this up. "~Be the bad boy you always have to be,~"

"~A chance to change my lonely world~" Drake turned and headed straight for the docks.

"~Conceal~" Elmo sang as he approached the doors.

"~A chance to find true love!~

Elmo kept his gaze ahead, shoving his fear down so it wouldn't show. "~Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know!~"

Drake spun around as he skipped around harbor.

"~I know it all ends tomorrow, So it has to be today!~" He got dangerously close to the edge of the dock. "~Cause for the first time in forever...  
For the first time in forever~" He stood at the edge itself. "~Nothing's in my way~"

He felt a sharp pain in his shoulder and he suddenly landed in a paddleboat, a bucket falling on top of his head with seaweed covering his eyes so he couldn't see what happened. He felt the boat start to tip, but a heavier force stopped it.

"Hey!" he called out.

"Oh I am so sorry," a female voice replied. "Are you okay?"

He wiped the seaweed off to see a tall female duck wearing a red dress with black hair going down her shoulders. Her foot had prevent the boat from falling off the edge. The sun was glimmering off her hair.

"Hey, I..ya...no. No. I'm okay." he stammered.

She laughed and said, "really? Cause from here it looks like you had a bit of a tumble."

Drake laughed himself and said, "Yeah well it's wet down here at the docks. You try walking around without slipping and sliding everywhere."

"And what about dancing?" She asked. "I saw you dancing quite a bit down here just a minute ago."

"That's another story," Drake answered.

"I'm Morgana MacCawber, of the MacCawber Clan." She replied, offering her hand for him to take it.

"Drake Mallard, or Sputterspark which ever you choose." He replied, taking it.

Her eyes widen in surprise. How could this duck be part of the Sputterspark family? He didn't act like was a part of one of the most dangerous and well known cartel.

"Sputterspark?" She curtsied, "My liege."

Drake gave her a bow and said, "So is your father around? I'd really like to meet the leader of the MacCawber Clan. I'd heard a lot about them."

Morgana shook her and said, "I'm sorry but I alone was sent on behalf of my older sisters. None of them could attend so I alone came."

Drake sighed and took Morana's hand.

"It's a shame. I would have liked to meet the rest of them. But at least I got to meet one," he said

"And one is enough," Morgana replied back."But you must be as important to get to run your family's cartel."

"Me?" Drake asked. "Oh no. That's not me. That's my older brother. I'm not as important, I'm just ordinary. Nothing special about me. Man you're hot," he blinked and asked himself in confusion, "Wait, what?"

Morgana blinked in confusion and said, "Huh? Are you okay? Is something wrong?"

Drake shook his head clear and said, "No. Nothing's wrong. Just uh... thought I said something wrong."

"Oh. Well I don't mind. I usually enjoy compliments," she said back.

Drake laughed at his own stupidity and said, "Right. Now where were we?"

Before they could get anywhere the bells started going off. Drake jumped and scrambled off the boat. "The coronation! I gotta go! I have ta- I gotta go!"  
He started running off, smiling to himself. Maybe she was the one! He turned back and waved to her and ran to the mansion. "Bye!"

Back at the mansion, Elmo stood before the crowd and peered around. So many people. So many things that could go wrong. As he looked, he couldn't see any sign of Drake. Where was he? He was supposed to be here. It was as he began to walk that the doors opened behind him and in walked Drake in his business attire.

"Sorry I'm late. I was a little distracted," Drake said and took a seat nearby.

Elmo nodded. "At least you're here. Let's just hope this goes well."

"Sir?" The Accountant asked, motioning the heir to step up to preform the ceremony.

Elmo walked over and reached to grab the small chest and the candlestick, only to be stopped. Elmo looked up at him.

"Sir, your gloves."

Elmo gulped and pulled them off, sitting them down and took a hold of the chest and candlestick, looking out to the crowd and quickly to his hands and saw that they started to spark as the Accountant officially named him the owner of his father's business. As his new title was announced he sat the items down quickly before they could be blacken by his electricity and put on his gloves.

A couple of hours past and the planned reception was prepared and ready for the guests. The various cartel leaders along with known associates. Food and music from multiple cultures were present and everyone seemed to have a good time. The only thing that Drake was interested in was spending a little bit of time with Elmo. He spotted his brother standing by himself as the rest of the party went on. Drake walked on over to him and stood beside him.

Hi," the mallard smiled.

"Hi." The new Cartel lord replied awkwardly. "You like nice."

"You like nice..er, you know better than me..you are the new Cartel lord a-and everything...I-I'm rambling, I'll just shut up."

The electric-powered rat chuckled at his brother's awkwardness. How he missed being around him. As they conversed, an older looking woman approached Elmo.

"Ah young lord Elmo Sputterspark. Allow me to introduce myself. I am the representative sent by the Cartel of-" she began but was cut off.

"Weasletown? The most obn-," Drake began but was shushed by Elmo.

"Actually that's the city of Wesleton. It's a common mistake I suppose," she said back.

"We are pleased to have you here. I apologize for my brother's outburst." Elmo replied.

"It's quite fine. I was hoping for a dance," she requested.

"Oh I would love to my dear, but I cannot dance. But my brother would love to!"

Drake started to protest, but it fell on deaf ears as the woman dragged him to the dance floor and started dancing. He just stood their awkwardly, sending a glare at his older brother.

Drake put on a smile, but through a clenched whisper said, "I'll get him later. I mean it."

His dance partner didn't hear him seeing as she was practically dragging him all along the dance floor. Elmo couldn't help but laugh at his brother's predicament. Oh how he had missed laughing like this. All the antics that the boys used to go through. Those were the days. But then he kept remembering that night. When everything went awry.

He shook his head. No. It could be like that any more. He had to stay away to protect him. He could've afford hurting him again, or having the secret exposed. He watched his brother's predicament, smiling at what was going on.

The Cartel of Wesletown was not a very good dancer. She was doing a dance she called "The avian Peacock." The short mallard winced as she stepped on his foot.

"Speaking of which this is such a lovely city," she told him. "Why did they ever shut the gates in the first place?"

"I don't know," he replied.

"Oh, alright then."

Eventually she tired out and released Drake. Once Drake was sure she was out of ear shot, he released a sigh of relief. Relief that the dance was over. His relief turned to glee however once he saw Morgana enter the ballroom. Drake put the recent dance behind him and approached the girl.

He bowed and took her hand kissing it.

"Hello Ms. MacCawber, so glad that you could make it."

"I'm pleased to be here." Morgana replied, smiling at him.

Drake looked around once more and said, "So this is a party? Never thought I'd get the chance to really experience one."

Morgana shrugged and said, "They're normally kinda boring. Just dance and talk and sometimes eat. Nothing special really."

"Special for me. This is the first this estate has had in years," Drake said with enthusiasm in his voice.

Morgana quirked an eyebrow at him. "Really?"

He nodded. He looked at her then back at his brother. "If you excuse me, I need to talk to my brother will quickly. I'll be back shortly."

Morgana shook her head and turned away.

"Just give it a little time. Everything will be turn out for the best in the end," she said to herself quietly.

Drake went up and stood next to his brother.

"She was quite spritely." Elmo replied.

"Especially since she was wearing heels," he retorted.

"You okay?"

"Never better. I wish it was like this all the time."

"I do too. But it can't."

Drake looked at him in confusion. Why can't it be? He was the Lord now. He could make the choice if the gates could be open or not. He controlled the city!

"Well why not? If-"

"It just can't," Elmo replied imperatively.

Drake became a little more frustrated and was about to continue on, but Morgana decided to step in and pull the two away before things got to out of hand. She grabbed Drake's hand and pulled him away from the scene.

"Come on you. Why don't you show me around the estate? Maybe get to know each other," she suggested.

Drake nodded. "Of course."

He lead her around, showing her the home he had grown up and had been isolated in for years. They started to walk through the rose-garden then Morgana started to comment on his unusual black streak of feathers.

"What's this?"

"Oh my feathers? I was born that way. But for some reason I dreamt that I kissed by a troll."

"I like it." she smiled.

Drake let out a chuckle and said, "Really? Does it make me look like a bad boy."

Morgana chuckled back and said, "Maybe. But then again, I like bad boys."

Drake smiled. "Good."

After a heartfelt conversation, the two ducks were sitting on the balcony eating krumkake.

"The whole thing at once! You got it!"

Drake cringed and said, "Was it painful? Sounds like it?"

Morgana shrugged and said, "I don't know. The guy isn't even alive anymore."

"That's torture for ya I guess. Someone has to be the torturer and others have to be the torturee," Drake added."So how many sisters do you have?"

"Twelve older sisters, and three of them pretended that I didn't exist for a whole year!"

"That's terrible!" the shorter mallard replied, looking at her like her family was crazy.

"It's what sisters do."

"And brothers," he added. "Me and Elmo were really close when we were little, but then, one day, he just shut me out, and I never knew why."

Morgana stared for a moment and said, "Oh... and do you have an theories?"

Drake shrugged and said, "A few, but nothing I can remember that I did. It just happened."

"Some families can be like that," Morgana added.

"What is it?" Morgana asked.

"I think he has a special someone in his life that he doesn't want me to know about," Drake answered.

"That is crazy," Morgana said.

"But wait. There's more," Drake continued. "I... Well you see..." he took a deep breath. "~All my life has been a series of doors in my face, and then suddenly I bump into you!~"

"I was thinking the same thing," Morgana smiled, "~Just like I've been trying to find my own place. And maybe it's the party talking or the chocolate fondue~"

"~But with you~" sang Drake.

*~But with you~" Morgana sang at the same time.

"~I found my place..."~ Morgana sang as they walked inside.

"~I see your face...~" Drake continued.

"~And it's nothing like I've ever known before. Love is an open door! Love is an open door! Love is an open door!~" They replied in unison.

"~With you,~" He smiled.

"~With you,~" She replied taking his hands.

"~With you,~"

"~With you,~"

They pranced down the halls together, startling staff and random guests alike. Evidently these two were not the only ones bored by the party scene.

"~Love is an open door~" they smiled.

"~I mean it's crazy,~" Morgana began as Drake set her on the wall.

"What?" He asked, hopping up next to her.

"~We finish each other's,~"

"~Sandwiches,~" He ended, jumping down and helping her down.

It was a good thing no one heard them say that, seeing as no person wouldn't find that find that awkward.

"That's what I was gonna say!" Morgana replied.

They were balancing themselves on the edge of a fountain.

"~I've never met someone,~" Drake began.

"~Who thinks so much like me," The finished together. Then wrapped their pinkies around each other. "Jinx! Jinx again!" They stood on top of the clock tower, doing the robot dance. "~Our mental synchronization, can have but one explanation,~"

A few guests down below saw the top together on the clock tower and some began to panic and another started chanting, "Jump jump jump jump." A memeber of the Cartel guard pulled him away and out of sight.

Drake took her hands, and looked up at her with a smile.

"~You,~" she started.

"~ And I~"

"~Were~

"~Just~"

"~Meant to be~" They finished together.

"~Say goodbye...~" Drake sang.

"~Say goodbye...~" Morgana sang as well as they were back on the ground.

"~To the pain of the past. We don't have to feel it anymore.~" They sang together.

"~Love is an open door! Love is an open door! Life can be so much more!~"

"~With you,~" Drake beamed, pointing a finger at her.

"~With you,~" she copied.

"~With you~"

"~With you~"

"~Love is an open door," They finished, staring into each other's eyes.

"Can I ask you something crazy?" he asked. He got down on knee. "Will you marry me?"

Morgana's eyes went wide at that statement.

"Already. It's still early in the evening. I thought it'd be later," she said.

Drake smiled and said, "But I can tell already, that YOU are the one."

Morgana smiled and said, "Yes! Yes I will!"

* * *

The two ducks went back into the ballroom, and went straight up to Elmo. Drake moved and introduced Morgana. "Morgana MacCawber of the MacCawber clan."

"Nice to meet you my lady." Elmo replied.

"We would like-" Drake began.

"-Your blessing-" Morgana took over.

"-Of-"

"Our wedding," the finished together.

"Marriage?" Elmo asked. "I'm sorry I'm a little confused."

"What's to be confused about?" Drake asked.

Elmo rolled his eyes and said, "Well when did you two meet?"

"This morning," Morgana answered.

"So you two just met today?" asked Elmo.

"Yes," the couple answered.

"We haven't got it all planned out," Drake replied, "But we'll have soup, and cake, and ice cream, and then-"

"Wait, would we live here?" Morgana asked him.

"Here?" Elmo asked.

"Absolutely," Drake answered. "We can invite all twelve of your sisters!"

"No." Elmo replied firmly.

"I'm sure we have the room..." Drake replied.

"I mean there will not be a wedding."

"What? What do you mean no wedding?" Drake asked.

Elmo turned with anger starting to build.

"What I mean is, that I do not bless this union. You cannot marry into someone that you don't know," Elmo answered.

"You can if it's true love," Drake retorted.

"You don't know anything about true love."

"Neither do you! All you do is shut people out!"

"You asked for my blessing and I said no. This conversation is over." The new Cartel lord replied, and started to walk off. "The party is over, shut the gates."

"Wait, Elmo, wait!" Drake called then grabbed his glove, pulling it off.

"I said enough!" Elmo shouted and tried to grab his glove. "Give me my glove back Drake!"

Drake held it away from Elmo and said, "Not until you tell me what is wrong."

"You wouldn't understand," Elmo fired back.

"Cause you never talk to me. So talk now," Drake continued. "I can't live like this anymore!"

"I said 'Enough'!" Elmo shouted, moving his glove-freed hand in a striking motion, sending electricity out and creating an electric barrier, separating the two brothers.

Everyone gasped and gazed at him in horror. Drake backed up, eyes wide in fear. Elmo's eyes widen. He just used his powers in front of everyone and almost hurt his little brother! He backed up.

"Sorcery..." the Cartel of Wesletown hissed, suddenly despising her trading partner's new heir.

Elmo slipped out the door and ran as fast as he could to get out of the city. He couldn't be around anyone. He didn't want to hurt anyone, especially his younger brother again. As he stepped out, the guests hanging around in the court yard cheered as he appeared. All this did was distress Elmo even more. The tension he felt increased, especially as the guards of the Wesleton representative appeared behind him. As they called out to him, he turned to them with a raised hand and accidentlly struck the ground that they stood on, leaving a smoking hole in the ground.

"No! I didn't mean-" Elmo started until the Weselton woman appeared in the doorway.

"Monster! MONSTER!" she yelled out.

Elmo! Wait!" Drake called, running up next to her.

But Elmo didn't. Instead he ran out of the city. Panic welled in his body. He can't go back. He can't. He'd almost hurt to many people. And with that, he made is mind up to never go back again, to assure that everyone, Drake, and the business, would be safe from him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Low rumbling was heard. Everyone in the city square looked up to see black clouds building up in the already gray sky. Lightening was rumbling in the clouds but has not striked out. The Wesletown Drug disputer looked up in disgust.

"Lightening will strike. We must stop him! We have to go after him!"

"Wait, no." Drake told her.

"Are you a monster too?" she accused.

"What? No! I'm as normal as everyone else!"

The Wesletown rep. still wasn't convinced.

"And how long have YOU known about this? You must have known something," she continued.

"I didn't know anything! I haven't even got to socialize with him in years! I am normal!"

"And the right he is," Morgana replied, stepping up to him. "In the best way."

"My brother is not a monster,"

"He nearly killed me!" The Wesletown rep. replied.

"You almost fell into a hole."

"That he created!"

"It was an accident. He was scared. He didn't mean it. He didn't mean for any of this-Tonight, it's all my fault. I pushed him. And I should go and bring him back." Drake told her firmly, he turned to the guard. "Bring me my cycle."

One servant ran off to do so while Morgana felt a little fear in her.

"Do you really want to do this? Wouldn't it be safer to wait for him to come back?" she asked.

Drake gave her a 'what do you think look' and says, "You saw what happened. You think he'll come back from that?"

As the servant brought his motorcycle out, the short mallard got on. "I leave Ms. MacCawber in charge."

"Are you sure you can trust him?"

"He's my brother."

* * *

Elmo had left him as the only heir to the Cartel. So given the authority he had, he could appoint anyone he wanted to watch over his city while he was away. He started his motorcycle and rode out of the town in the direction that Elmo had fled.

In the meantime, Elmo wandered the streets alone. It was late so most people weren't out now. He was alone, which was exactly what he was used to. At least here, there was no one to judge him. For who he was or what he could do.

He looked around his area and frowned. He looked at the clouds and back at the scene.

"~Lightening glows bright in the clouds tonight, not a footprint to be seen. A kingdom of isolation and it looks like...I'm the king.~" He hugged himself.

He wasn't used to singing like his brother and only did it on rare occasions, like this morning for example. But to his surprise, his voice came out so well. Which he could fell starting to build within him.

"~The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside. Couldn't keep it in, Heaven knows I tried~"

A silent tear began to run down his cheek. A tear that instantly filled with electric sparks. He kept walking, wagging a finger at himself.

"~Don't let them in, don't let them see. Be the bad boy you always have to be. Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know.~" He looked at his only gloved hand and frowned. He gripped the glove and pulled it off, throwing it up in the air as it was carried away with the wind. "~Well, now they know!~"

"~Let it go, let it go. Can't hold it back anymore~"

He summoned sparks out of his hands, watching them with a smile. He moved his hands and created a robot. It looked like a small girl with curly wires for hair, a few items to make up the shoulders and body, which had a small screen on it, removable arms, a skirt with a small clock in it, and legs with two heavy metal sneaker like shoes. It's eyes were made of bolts, as well as was it's dimples and a steel-trap jaw.

"~Turn away and slam the door.~" he moved his hands like he was slamming door behind him, sending sparks back and falling to the ground. "~I don't care what they're going to say. Let the storm rage on.~" He smiled. "~The lightening never bothered me anyways.~"

He approached the outskirts of the city and scanned the area before him. There was plenty of land out there. Land where he could create a new home for himself.

"~It's funny how some distance, makes everything seem small. And the fears that once controlled me, can't get to me at all.~" He looked at his hands and clenched them in and out. He approached a gorge and smiled. "~It's time to see what I can do, to test the limits and break through. No right, no wrong, no rules for me.~" He used his powers to make a pair of stairs. He slowly put his foot on it and the moment he did, it solidified and he started running up it, using his powers to continue on to it. "~I'm free!~"

He went a way's up into the air and before long, a cloud full of lightning bolts began forming in front of him.

"~Let it go, let it go. I am one with the wind and sky!~" he stopped once he got to the top of the gorge and looked around. "~Let it go, let it go. You'll never see me cry. Here I'll stand,~" He slammed his foot down, creating sparks and they formed into a floor. "~And here I'll stay.  
Let the storm rage on.~"

He used his powers to create a castle out of clouds, lightening and electricity.

"~My power surges through the air into the ground.~" he created a staircase going up to the next level, along with a chandilar. "~My soul is spiraling in photon atoms all around. And one thought shocks like a blinding light.~"

If anyone was living in the area, they would see a spectacular light show as the castle itself was raised. Many would say it would put the greatest firework show ever to shame.

He pulled off the crown that declared him the new Lord of the Cartel. He looked it with a frown. "~I'm never going back, the past is in the past!~" He through the crown and grabbed the ponytail that held his hair together and ran his hands through his mullet, "~Let it go! Let it go! And I'll rise like the break of dawn." He used his powers to give him a new outfit, a blue suit with a yellow tie. "~Let it go, let it go! That perfect lord is gone~" He walked out onto his balcony. "~Here I stand, in the light of day.~"

"~Let the storm rage on~" he sand and looked out over the wilderness. "~The lightning never bothered me anyway~" he finished as he went back inside.

* * *

Drake rolled into the outskirts of town, calling for his brother. "Elmo! Elmo! Your brother who didn't mean for you to cast an electric storm!" No answer. "Of course this wouldn't have happened if you told me your secret..."

He looked around, unable to find any sign of him. Before he knew it, a branch snapped and flung him off his bike. He looked up to see a teenage kid grab his bike and ride off with it. "My bike!"

He tried to catch up but it was too late. He bite back a groan and looked around.

"Great so I'm miles from nowhere. My brother is missing. There's an electrical storm going on and my bike has been stolen. This is the best day ever," Drake said in sarcasm.

He looked around and found a shop and went inside. He didn't get to see the sign until he got to it. He read it.

"Wandering Oakens's rest stop..." he muttered. "Oh and sauna!"

He walked and looked around. Before noticed that his coat was drenched from falling into a puddle that he didn't realize he had fallen in. As the water dripped, he began shaking off the water from his suit and feathers. He was thankful that no lightning had started falling yet. Because he believed that if any had started falling at that time, he'd have been screwed.

He looked around and saw that everything was for the summer, not for the lightening season. The walls were lined with umbrellas, bathing suits, and other items. He looked towards the back and heard something near the back-near the teller's counter. He went back there and saw a large broad chested duck.

"Hoo-hoo, big summer blow-out," he replied. "Half off all summer swimsuits, shoes, and a sun balm of my own invention."

"Um no thanks. Do you have anything for Lightening season?" the shorter mallard asked.

The shop keeper thought for a moment and said, "We don't really anticipate lightning seasons. But we do carry rubber goods. Mostly rubber gloves and rubber pants."

Drake shot him a look of annoyance.

"Is that all?" he asked.

here's a cloak that you might like. It's made of lightening resistance fur."

"That'll be perfect." Drake replied, going over to get it. He grabbed the red cloak and put it on the counter. "Have you seen the Cartel Lord come in?"

"Nope, the only one in this storm is you."

A door open and an Irish setter woman wearing a black top with loose shoulders, black pants and shoes, with a guitar strapped to her back and a weasel perched on her shoulder walked in.

"You and that young women there."

She shook her fur free of some water, probably from some puddle, and walked over to the counter. The weasel looked at Drake for a second and turned his back towards the counter.

The owner looked at her and asked, "Can I help you young lady?"

The woman said nothing, but looked at the short mallard, who looked awkward as she stood in front of him.

"Jerky," she replied.

"Excuse me?" Drake asked.

"Jerky, behind you." she repeated.

He looked behind him and realized what she meant. "O-oh!" He stepped aside as she reached and tossed several sticks of jerky onto the counter. She went over to several other selves, getting guitar strings, picks, and a rope.

The shop owner rung all of the merchandise up and after a recount, he gave her the final total of all of her purchases.

"That will be seventy dollars," he said.

The woman did a double take and said, "Seventy dollars? For all of this? I could have gotten all of this for a lower price if I had gone into the city."

She turned to the weasel on her shoulder and whispered to him, "I told you we should have gone that far. But no, we had to stay in the country."

The owner merely shrugged and said, "Hey with the way the local economy has been tanking, I've been having a supply and demand problem. It's getting tight for everyone."

"But I only have Forty." She replied.

He grabbed the guitar strings and pics pulling them back and pushing the rope and jerky forward. "No can do. Forty can get you the rope and jerky."

"But I need all of that!"

"You see these?" he asked, patting his fingers on the guitar strings, pics and rope. "These are from out of season ware. There is some supply and demand that I have to look over."

"I'll give you supply and demand," she growled. "You demand my stuff and I'll supply my fist into your face! I don't have a lot of cash on me! Not since my boss screwed me over! I work near Apealation Mountains."

"Oh, that's a rough business," Drake replied. "You must be crazy to..." she looked at him and he stopped. "That's rough..."

Drake eyes widen, that's where the direction of his brother went!

"I'll give you forty." she replied, going back to the clerk.

"Did the weather change seemed...magical to you?" he asked.

She shrugged and said, "I don't know and I don't care. All I know is that this freak storm just comes up out of nowhere. We were driving down the road when a couple of bolts come shooting out of the cloud and strike the road right in front of us. I was nearly fried for crying out loud."

A sudden tap on the side of her head turns her attention back to her little companion who was giving her a little glare.

She groaned and said, "Okay. WE were almost fried."

"Now bug off, I have to deal with this crook," she replied, turning back to the shop keeper.

The clerk looked hurt and stood up, being four times their size. "What did you just called me?"

A few seconds later, she was thrown outside by the clerk who then told her to stay out. Followed quickly by her little weasel friend. After she was able to pick herself back up, she turned back to the shop.

"You watch yourself buddy. I'm not done with you," she yelled to him.

The weasel climbed back onto her shoulder.

"Well so much for the jerky," she said to him.

He rubbed his belly and gave her pleading eyes.

"I know, I'm starving too. But we have other pressing concerns right now. Besides I need to think of how I'm going to get back at that guy," she said to him.

Her weasel looked at her.

"Hey, look at the bright side," she replied and motioned a loft a few feet away. "I found us a place to stay!"

He rolled his eyes at her.

* * *

Back in the shop, the clerk sat back down behind the counter and turned his attention back to Drake.

"Sorry about all of this violence," he said.

Drake shrugged and said, "It's no problem. I've seen my share."

The clerk chuckled and said, "Now what were you needing again?"

Drake looked at his items then looked at the direction where the woman was thrown out of.

The woman was laying in the hay, strumming her guitar as they were lounging around. Her little companion was resting next to her, chewing on a mouse that he caught.

"It's no jerky but it'll do I guess," she said and continued strumming her guitar.

"~ Oh weasels are better than ducks.~" she sang.

She looked at her partner, "~Lucifer, don't you think that's true?~"

The weasel chewed and nodded his head at her, which she replied in a deeper voice for him. "~Yeah, people will beat you and curse you and cheat you. Every one of em's bad, except you~"

She chuckled. "So true."

"~But ducks smell better than weasels. Lucifer, don't you think I'm right~" she continued.

The weasel, Lucifer, merely gave her the stink and went back to eating.

"~That's once again true, for all except you~" she replied for him, knowing that's what he was going to say. She chuckled, "~You got me, let's call it a night.~"

"~Goodnight. Don't let the lighting... bite~" she finished.

As soon as she set her guitar down, the doors to the loft burst open and the duck from inside the shop came inside.

"Nice duet for an unlikely pair," he said.

The woman rolled her eyes and said, "Can't even get a few minutes of sleep."

As she sat up, she turned her head to the duck and asked, "And what do YOU want?"

"I want you to take me to the Apealations Mountains." he replied.

She rolled her eyes and laid back down on the hay. "Go ask someone else."

Suddenly a bag landed on her stomach. She gasped in surprise and looked at it. She opened it and pulled out the guitar string, pics, and rope.

"No, you are taking me." he answered, keeping his voice firm as best as he could.

The women looked at him and laid back down. "Fine, we leave in the morning."

Suddenly another bag hit her in the face. "Ow!"

"Sorry I-" he stopped himself. "N-No. We go. Now." He walked out as she looked at the bag and pulled out the jerky and looked at Lucifer.

"Now then, let's get hiking," Drake said.

The woman scoffed and said, "Hiking? Please. We'll just take my truck."

Drake looked back at her and said, "Whoa whoa whoa! You have a truck?"

The woman nodded and said, "Yeah. Why? Is something wrong with that?"

Drake shook his head. "No..."

She grabbed the bags and walked out, going to a black truck with blue flames that was a little while away. She dumped the stuff in the back and got in the drivers side. "You coming duck?"

Drake nodded and ran after her.

A few minutes later they were driving up an old jeep trail that led the way up into the mountains. The ride was bumpy and the truck kept bouncing around. Before long however, it began to get smoother and the drive was less painful. Oh if only the truck was more appealing to ride in.

The inside of the truck had wrappers of fast food, trash, clothing, soda cans, maybe a wine bottle or two and a pair of fuzzy dice hanging off the review mirror.

"Urg...this thing is disgusting!"

"Get over it." she told him.

Lucifer was riding on the hood of the truck, enjoying the wind going though his fur.

"What about your little friend up there? He's going to get himself killed up there," Drake said.

"He's used to it. So what are you looking for up there? And is it connected to this impending lightning storm?" she stated.

"Yea...well actually. That's my brother." He replied.

"You're brother started all this?"

He nodded. "Yea...oh uh...what was your name? I never got it."

"I never told you," she said with a chilling tone.

"Okay okay. Sorry. So can you please tell me your name?" he asked calmly.

Name's Chey. Chey Maria. Now what exactly made your brother go all lightening bug on us?"

"Well he got all mad, because I got upset with him because he wouldn't bless my engagment to this girl I met earlier that day. So I pulled off his glove an-" Drake started but was cut off.

"Wait wait wait. You mean to tell me you got engaged to someone you met just that day?" she questioned.

"Yes," he replied, "Now keep up. So I pulled off his glove and he got even angrier. And I didn't know why we always were the gloves, I thought he just had something against dirt, but no..."

"Hold it, you engaged to a girl you met that day."

He groaned. "Yes! God your slow."

"Didn't your parents ever warn you about stranger danger?" she asked angrily.

Drake eyed her suspiciously and scooted away from her a little bit before saying, "Yes."

"And you just thought that you should marry someone you met that day!? Do you even know her name?"

"Yes. Morgana."

"Know her last name?"

"MacCawber."

What's her favorite food?"

"Sandwiches"

"Eye color?"

"Beautiful"

"Best friends name?"

"Joan I think."

Chey shook her head. "Unbelievable. Have you seen her eat?"

"Huh?" he asked. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"If you're marrying the girl and you never seen her eat?"

"What if you don't like the way she eats, or chews, or snores or...picks her beak."

"Ew!"

"And eats it."

"Gross!" he exclaimed.

"Some people do it." She shrugged, focusing on the road.

They continued driving along and entered a forested area. The area was pitch black with the only light coming from the truck headlights which were faltering to begin with. efore long the lights went out and the truck came to a stop. She growled in frustration and grabbed a flashlight, and got of the truck and popped the hood up. Lucifer had climbed down and perched on her shoulder. He watched as she tried fixing the truck but had not effort.

"F***!" she exclaimed, shutting the hood. "Someone cut my fluid wires and messed with my headlights!"

"So...what do we do?" Drake asked.

She walked to the back of her truck and pulled off a black motorcycle with several skulls going across the front. She grabbed her bags and clothes and stuffed them in the saddle back. She got on and motioned for him get behind her. "You coming or not?"

Drake's eyes went wide as he saw the bike.

"Oh yes. I haven't seen a bike this nice since... yes yes yes. I'm coming," Drake said and then climbed onto the back of the bike.

She started the bike and started riding. "So you might ended marrying a girl that picks her beak."

"She wouldn't do that. She's a cartel duchess! This is true love!"

"I really can't believe you," she replied.

"Besides what do you know about love? Did you have ever have a boyfriend?"

Chey growled and said, "Why is that important?"

Drake shrugged and said, "Well if I need good dating advice, I should talk to someone who has expierence."

"I may not have much "expeirence" but I do have friends that are real love experts," she argued.

"Love experts?" he asked.

"Yes, love experts."

"Okay I got to hear this." He replied.

"They know more than you do. They tell me about it and give me advice."

"Right."

She stopped the bike and looked around. "Be quiet."

"No, no! Tell me more about these, "Love Experts,"" he asked, making air quotations on Love Experts.

"I said shut up!" she told him, and looked around. "This is serious."

"You can be less rude you know," Drake said and this time, she clamped his beak shut with one paw.

"Shush, do you hear that?" she asked.

Sure enough, there was the sound of some growling around them. And it did not sound like friendly growling.

rake looked around and saw a pair of glimmering eyes...wolf eyes! She quickly sat down and reeved up her motorcycle, just as several wolves ran out. She picked up the speed and tried to get away from them.

"Wolves!?" he yelped.

"They're rapid! From a pack up east! They must've come down when the storm came!"

"What do they want?" Drake asked.

Chey gave him a 'are you serious' look and said, "They want food and to them, WE are the food."

Drake looked around saw that they were coming closer. He looked for a weapon and found a gun. That could work!

"Here take this!" she told him.

He thought she was going to hand up the gun, but no, she climbed over him and took the gun, cocking it and tried to shoot the rapid canines. Before a bullet managed to get one, a wolf jumped and managed to grab her, pulling her off. Drake tied the rope to the back of the bike and threw it off. Chey grabbed it and started skidding on the mud, covering her.

"Hey slow it down. Slow it," she said until a wolf nearly got her leg.

"Okay keep speeding. Just watch where you're driving," she yelled up to him.

He sped up and yelped and duck as a wolf tried to attack him. He screamed when a wolf climbed onto the bike, snapping his jaws at him. He grabbed a hold of her guitar and hit the wolf with it, sending the wolf flying along with the guitar, which broke into pieces.

"My guitar!" she exclaimed.

As the pieces flew past her head, she looked up at Drake and said, "You are paying for that."

"Deal with that later," he answered back.

She managed to climb on. He looked up to see that they were heading towards a gorge. "Get ready to jump!"

He reeved up the engine and started going faster and ended up going off the cliff. They jumped, having Lucifer and Drake land safely on the other side and Chey half hanging off. The wolves skidded to a stop, making sure not to fall off. She looked over to see her motorcycle hit the ground and shatter, rising up in flames.

"Aw...I just got that paid off!"

Drake looked at the burning remains of the bike and said, "I can pay for a new one once we get back into town. But you have to help me first."

Chey gave him a sour look and said, "Pay for the new bike and get my truck down off of the mountains. Got it?"

Drake sighed and said, "Yes. Now let's keep moving."

She climbed her away up only to start falling. "Whoa!"

Drake was glad that she had grabbed her rope and some items to help them with their journey. He grabbed the rope and managed to lasso her arm. Lucifer ran up and gripped some of it with this teeth. "Pull Lucifer! Pull!"

Lucifer did just that, but began slipping. It wasn't until Drake really dug his feet into the ground and used his unprecedented might that they were able to make some progress.

They managed to pulls her up. She rolled onto her back, staring up at the sky, glad that didn't get to die. She so wanted to leave him on his own. Which apparently is what he started to go towards.

"I understand if you don't want to help me anymore." He replied then started to look off.

Lucifer went over and looked at her, causing her to look at him. "What? Of course I don't want to help anymore."

He gave her a sad look. "But he'll die on his own."

She looked up to see that he looking for which way to go, muttering to himself on what to do. She shook her head. He was a lost cause. He was going to either get himself eaten by wild animals or get his tail friend by the electricity.

"Not my problem," she told him.

Lucifer didn't change. "But you'll get your new motorcycle."

"I really hate you sometimes." She told them then looked up, calling to the mallard. "Wait! I'll come!"

"Really?" he asked with hope, before changing his tone, "Oh uh, okay, if you want you know."


End file.
